Xiahou Dun
Xiahou Dun (died June 13, 220), style name Yuanrang, was a military general serving under the warlord Cao Cao in the late Eastern Han Dynasty. He served for a few months under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, before his death. As one of Cao Cao's most trusted generals, Xiahou Dun aided the warlord in his campaigns against Lü Bu, Liu Bei, Sun Quan and others. Xiahou Dun lost his left eye when he was a hit by a stray arrow during a battle against Lü Bu in the late 190s, and subsequently became known among the rank and file as "Blind Xiahou", which greatly irked him. His image as a one-eyed warrior was later popularised by Luo Guanzhong's historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, in which he yanked the arrow fired by enemy general Cao Xing out of his eye and devoured his own eyeball to instil fear in his enemies. Early life Xiahou Dun was a native of Qiao (譙) in the Pei state (沛國), which is in present-day Bozhou, Anhui. He was a descendant of Xiahou Ying, who served under the Han Dynasty's founder Liu Bang (Emperor Gao). At the age of 13, he killed a man who insulted his teacher, and had been known for his fiery personality since then. In 190, when Cao Cao was raising an army to participate in the campaign against Dong Zhuo, Xiahou Dun became a subordinate officer under Cao and fought in many battles. When Cao Cao was appointed as acting-"General of Uplifting Martial Might" (奮武將軍) by the Han imperial court, Xiahou Dun was commissioned as a Major (司馬) and was ordered to garrison at Boma (白馬). He was later promoted to "Colonel Who Breaks and Charges" (折衝校尉) and was appointed as the Administrator (太守) of Dong commandery (東郡). Defence of Yan Province Main article: Battle of Yan ProvinceIn 193, Cao Cao left his base in Yan Province (兗州; covering parts of present-day southwestern Shandong and eastern Henan) on a campaign against Tao Qian, the Governor of Xu Province, whom he held responsible for the murder of his father Cao Song. Xiahou Dun was left behind to defend Puyang, a major city in Yan Province. While Cao Cao was away in Xu Province, his subordinates Zhang Miao and Chen Gong rebelled in Yan Province and defected to another warlord Lü Bu. At that time, Cao Cao's family members were in Juancheng (鄄城), so Xiahou Dun led a lightly-armed force towards Juancheng to fetch them. He encountered Lü Bu's army on the way and engaged the enemy in battle. Lü Bu withdrew his forces and took advantage of Xiahou Dun's absence to conquer Puyang, capturing much of Xiahou's supplies and equipment. Lü Bu later sent his men to pretend to surrender to Xiahou Dun, who fell for the ruse and was taken hostage by the enemy in his own camp. Lü Bu's men demanded a heavy ransom, and Xiahou Dun's troops became fearful and confused when they heard that their commander had been taken hostage. Xiahou Dun's subordinate Han Hao led his men to outside Xiahou's camp, where he gave orders for the other officers to remain in their respective camps and not make any move. The situation in the other camps became stable. He then headed towards Xiahou Dun's tent and shouted at the hostage-takers, "You murderous traitors, how dare you take the commander hostage! Do you still expect to live? I've received orders to attack the enemy, so I will not let you have your way just for the sake of one officer." With tears in his eyes, he said to Xiahou Dun, "This is the law. I've to follow it." Han Hao then ordered his men to attack the hostage-takers, who were shocked by his response and immediately gave up. The hostage-takers kowtowed and begged for their lives, "We only want to obtain some money for our use and we'll leave after that." Han Hao reprimanded them sternly and had them all executed. Xiahou Dun was saved. When Cao Cao learnt of the rebellion, he withdrew his armies from Xu Province and returned to Yan Province to attack Lü Bu. Xiahou Dun participated in the battles against Lü Bu, and was hit in the left eye by a stray arrow during one engagement. After the loss of his left eye, he was given the nickname "Blind Xiahou" (盲夏侯) in Cao Cao's army. Xiahou Dun hated this nickname and he would throw a mirror to the ground whenever he saw his own reflection. Lü Bu was besieged by Cao Cao in Puyang for over 100 days and he eventually abandoned the city when a famine broke out. Cao Cao seized back his territories in Yan Province previously lost to Lü Bu. Mid-career See also: Battle of Bowang Xiahou Dun subsequently took up the appointments of Administrator (太守) of Chenliu (陳留) and Jiyin (濟陰), and held the rank of "General Who Builds Martial Might" (建武將軍). He also received the title of "Marquis of Gao'an District" (高安鄉侯). While he was in office, a drought broke out and there was a locust infestation in the region. To counter these problems, Xiahou Dun spearheaded an agricultural programme, in which he instructed workers to dam up the Taishou River (太壽水; a tributary of the Huai River) so as to create a large pond. He personally participated in the construction works and also encouraged the people to grow crops in the inundated land. This programme greatly aided the people during those years of severe famine. He was later reassigned as the Intendant of Henan (河南尹). Xiahou Dun did not participate in Cao Cao's campaigns in northern China against Yuan Shao, Yuan's sons and their allies throughout the 200s. Instead, he remained behind to defend Cao Cao's territories in central China. In 202, Cao Cao's rival Liu Bei, who had sought refuge under Liu Biao (the Governor of Jing Province), was ordered by his host to take advantage of Cao Cao's absence to attack central China. In response, Cao Cao sent Xiahou Dun, Yu Jin and Li Dian to lead an army to resist Liu Bei and both sides clashed at the Battle of Bowang. Liu Bei burnt down his camps and feigned retreat to lure the enemy into an ambush. Xiahou Dun and his men fell for the trick and were defeated in the ambush. Li Dian, who suspected an ambush and did not join in the pursuit, led reinforcements to help Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin. Liu Bei withdrew his forces after seeing Li Dian's approach. After the Battle of Ye in 204, Xiahou Dun was promoted to "General Who Calms the Waves" but retained his appointment as the Intendant of Henan. He was able to administer and oversee affairs smoothly without being hampered by any formalities. In 207, Xiahou Dun was granted an additional 1,800 taxable households in his marquis fief in recognition of his contributions, bringing the total number of households to 2,500. Later life and death In 216, after a campaign against Cao Cao's rival Sun Quan, Xiahou Dun was ordered to station at Juchao (居巢) and was placed in command of 26 jun''s (軍; a military unit comprising 12,500 soldiers). The number of troops under Xiahou Dun's command might not amount to 325,000 because there was flexibility in forming a ''jun. Xiahou Dun was awarded with performing courtesans to entertain him, and the court order for the reward read: "When Wei Jiang (魏絳) pacified the Rong people, he was only rewarded with gold and riches. Don't you, General, deserve more than him?" In 219, when Cao Cao was on a journey back from Mobei (摩陂), he treated Xiahou Dun like a close and trusted aide, as he let Xiahou to ride in the same carriage as him and allowed Xiahou to enter his living quarters, unlike his other generals. At that time, Cao Cao had received the title of a vassal king - "King of Wei" (魏王) - from Emperor Xian, and was hence endowed with the authority to set up his own administration (which was still nominally under the Han imperial court). Many of Cao Cao's followers had obtained titles in Wei, while only Xiahou Dun still received his appointments from the Han court. Xiahou Dun requested to serve in Cao Cao's administration to show his loyalty, but Cao Cao said, "I heard that the best rulers learn from their subjects while the second best befriend their subjects. Officials are noble men of virtue. Why lower yourself to serve such a small kingdom like Wei?" Xiahou Dun insisted, so Cao Cao appointed him as "General of the Vanguard" (前將軍). Xiahou Dun then led his men to Shouchun (壽春) and later garrisoned at Zhaoling (召陵). Cao Cao died in early 220 and his vassal king title was inherited by his son, Cao Pi, who was still nominally a subject of Emperor Xian. Xiahou Dun was promoted to the position of "General-in-Chief" (大將軍) but he died some months later. Family In late 220, Cao Pi forced Emperor Xian to abdicate the throne in his favour and established the state of Cao Wei, marking the end of the Han Dynasty and the start of the Three Kingdoms period. Cao Pi granted Xiahou Dun the posthumous title of "Marquis Zhong" (忠侯; literally: "loyal marquis"), while Xiahou's earlier marquis title, "Marquis of Gao'an District" (高安鄉侯), was inherited by his son Xiahou Chong (夏侯充). Later, in recognition of Xiahou Dun's past contributions, Cao Pi added 1,000 more taxable households to Xiahou Chong's marquis fief and bestowed the title of "Secondary Marquis" (關內侯) on seven sons and two grandsons of Xiahou Dun. Xiahou Dun's younger brother Xiahou Lian (夏侯廉) also received a marquis title. Xiahou Dun's second son, Xiahou Mao, married Cao Cao's daughter Princess Qinghe (清河公主) and held high-ranking appointments in the Wei imperial court. Xiahou Dun also had two other sons - Xiahou Zizang (夏侯子臧) and Xiahou Zijiang (夏侯子江). When Xiahou Chong died, his marquis title was inherited by his son Xiahou Yu (夏侯廙). Xiahou Yu, in turn, was succeeded by his son Xiahou Shao (夏侯劭). According to the Jin Yang Qiu (晉陽秋), Xiahou Dun did not have any successor after his grandson Xiahou Zuo (夏侯佐), who held the title of "Marquis of Gao'an District", died in 266. Appraisal Even though Xiahou Dun was a military serviceman, he personally welcomed teachers to tutor him in camp. He also led a frugal and simple lifestyle and used his excess wealth to help the needy. He took from official treasuries (instead of from the common people) when he did not have enough money, and he did not own much property. null